Regulus Black był chłopcem niezwykłym
by MoaningMyrtle23
Summary: mała parafraza początku trzeciego tomu.


Regulus Black był chłopcem niezwykłym. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że ze wszystkich pór roku najbardziej nienawidził letnich wakacji, a można też dodać, że był Ślizgonem i że oprócz szeregu mierżących wad, które musiał oczywiście posiadać, by trafić do tego okrytego najgorszą sławą Domu, posiadał także kilka zalet. No i był czystej krwi.

Dochodziła północ, a Regulus leżał na brzuchu w swoim bogato zdobionym łożu, pod skrzącymi się dumnym ślizgońskim srebrem szmaragdowozielonymi kocami naciągniętymi na głowę jak namiot, z mugolską latarką w ręku i ze wszystkimi egzemplarzami _Proroka_, które tylko udało mu się zwędzić, ułożonymi w całkiem pokaźny stosik oparty o poduszkę. W drugiej ręce trzymał swoje orle pióro, którego koniuszkiem wodził po tekstach, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby dotyczyć Voldemorta.

Pióro zatrzymało się na początku artykułu, który wzbudził jego zainteresowanie. Zbliżył latarkę do dość sfatygowanej stronnicy, co sprawiło, że rażona światłem postać na zdjęciu natychmiast czmychnęła z zasięgu wzroku, chowając się poza ramkami. Przeczytał artykuł.

Regulus odłożył pióro i sięgnął pod poduszkę, gdzie miał schowany scyzoryk otwierający każdy zamek, wyposażony również w nożyczki niemożliwe do stępienia. Powoli i bardzo ostrożnie wyłuskał małe nożyczki, ujął je w dłoń i zaczął wycinać ów artykuł, przerywając raz po raz i nasłuchując. Wiedział, że gdyby któreś z rodziców usłyszało, że nie śpi, groziłoby mu zalanie potokiem pytań, a miał jakieś niejasne przeczucie, że, przynajmniej na razie, nikt nie powinien dowiedzieć się, co robi.

O tym, co jego rodzice by zrobili, gdyby dostrzegli światło mugolskiej latarki, wylewające się przez szparę pod drzwiami jego pokoju, wolał w ogóle nie myśleć.

Regulus nie znosił letnich wakacji właśnie z powodu niemal nieustających awantur, rozgrywających się przy Grimmauld Place pod numerem dwunastym.

Ojciec Regulusa, jego matka, jak i zresztą wszyscy pozostali członkowie Szlachetnego i Starożytnego Rodu Blacków, od pokoleń, podczas nauki w Hogwarcie, przydzielani byli do Slytherinu. Jedyny wyjątek stanowił Syriusz, starszy brat Regulusa, który trafił do Gryffindoru. Państwo Black, będąc częścią znamienitego rodu czystej krwi, do gryfoństwa swojego pierworodnego syna mieli stosunek dość, delikatnie mówiąc, niechętny. W domu nie wspominało się, że Syriusz nie był Ślizgonem. W ogóle mało się o nim wspominało. Matka i ojciec od lat mieli nadzieję, że wybiją Syriuszowi z głowy brak należytego szacunku do czystości własnej krwi, pomiatając nim i karcąc bezlitośnie za byle co. Jak dotąd, nie przynosiło to spodziewanego rezultatu, co wywoływało w nich furię.

Regulusowi ostatnio bardzo zależało na unikaniu awantur, bo matka i ojciec byli na niego wyjątkowo wściekli, ponieważ w tydzień po przyjeździe na wakacje tak jakby wstawił się za swoim bratem, gdy ten przypadkowo rozbił ponad pięćsetletnią wazę wchodzącą w skład dziedzictwa Blacków.

Regulus skończył wycinać artykuł o Voldemorcie i przez chwilę nasłuchiwał. Ciszę nocy przerywało tylko odległe chrapanie domowego skrzata, Stworka. „Musi być już późno", pomyślał, czując piasek pod powiekami. „Skończę to przeglądać jutro w nocy..."

Wyjął spod łóżka starą poszewkę, podobną do tej, w której chodził Stworek, włożył do niej latarkę, stosik _Proroków_, swoje wycinki i scyzoryk i zawahał się, po czym wyciągnął latarkę z powrotem. Wstał z łóżka i ukrył zawiniątko pod obluzowaną deską podłogi, o której tylko on wiedział. Potem wyprostował się i przeciągnął, zerkając na budzik stojący na nocnej szafce.

Była pierwsza w nocy.

Choć w ciągu ubiegłego roku Regulus podrósł o parę cali, nadal był niższy i chudszy od swojego brata. Nie zmieniły się jego czarne włosy – zawsze schludnie przyczesane, bez względu na to, co się działo. Podobnie zresztą nie zmienił się nieco wyniosły wyraz jego twarzy.

Obok dużego, mosiężnego biurka przeszedł przez ciemny pokój do otwartego okna. Oparł się o parapet, czując chłodny powiew na twarzy, tak miły po duszeniu się pod kocem. Przebiegał spojrzeniem niebo wypatrując gwiazdy, tej jednej, która zawsze dodawała mu otuchy.

Poczuł dziwny skurcz w żołądku, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nagle znalazł się w korytarzu. Na drzwiach, przed którymi stanął, widniała tabliczka z napisem SYRIUSZ.

Regulus zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Jego twarz przybrała twardy i zawzięty wyraz, gdy powoli wyciągał rękę w stronę drzwi. Przez ułamek sekundy zawahał się, z ręką zastygłą w powietrzu, ale cofnął ją niemal natychmiast, jeszcze zanim przebyła choćby połowę dystansu. Odwrócił się, a jego twarz z powrotem złagodniała.

Po chwili siedział już po turecku na swoim łożu, przodem do wezgłowia i uniósł nieco wzrok. Wpatrywał się w wymalowany ze wszystkimi szczegółami herb rodu Blacków z mottem „Toujours Pur". Z nieodgadnioną miną oświetlał go mugolską latarką.


End file.
